


Wordsmith

by watanukitty



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are words that Yuuko doesn't like hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordsmith

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.

She lets him in again, finally. Yuuko turns, the moment he steps in. She can't stand the sight of that face, those sad, sad eyes.

"Explain. In ten words, or less."

Clow knows what this is. Words have power, and sometimes, like that one, fleeting moment of his soul crushing grief, the fewer there are, the more meaning there is, more potency. He could have professed the fathomless depth of his love.

He wished her eyes would open instead.

And so Clow chooses his words, chooses them well:

"What I did," he breathes, painfully. He so badly wants to hold her. "I did for love."

Yuuko waves her hand, and he's gone--transported somewhere outside, far, far away from her. She knows he won't stop trying, won't stop trying to reach her.

She never wanted to hear those words again.

***

She shows herself to him again, finally. Yuuko turns, the moment he steps in. She misses the sight of that face, those sad, sad eyes.

"Explain. In ten words, or less."

Watanuki is taken aback, he hadn't expected to see her in his dreams, let alone hear her speak. Words have power, that he knows, there is more meaning to them, more potency, the simpler they are. He hadn't fully understood what he promised her in that void.

He understands now.

And so Watanuki chooses his words, chooses them well:

"What I did," he sobs, uncontrollably. He so badly wants to hold her. "I did for love."

Yuuko waves her hand and he's gone--back in the shop in what was her world, far far away from her. She knows he won't stop waiting, won't stop trying to reach her.

She never thought she'd hear those words again.


End file.
